ONCE UPON A TIME
by DistantSkyKing1
Summary: There's a moral to this story (don't hate me tamiann). Setsuna got a fioncee now and he ends up causing devistation to everyone.R


This is my first real fic. please R&R.  
  
NOTE: I don't own the charaters of Sailor Moon Neoko Taguchi does. DON'T SUE ME.  
onto the fic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once Opon A TIME  
  
"Congraulations Setsuna" Michiru and I chimed in unison. I couldn't believe what I had heard. "Who's the lucky guy?" I asked mischiveiously. "Sumanomi Takuto" she shyly answered back, a smiled like she never had before. This man Takuto, he had purposed to Setsuna if you haven't already figured it out."A wedding" Michiru said as she took hold of my arm and laid her head on my shoulder, "How romatic." I never knew exatly why it had happened but our happieness faded soon after that.  
  
It was around 1:30 in the morning when the phone beside my bed blared loudly. "Hello?" I said still half asleep. "Mrs.Tenoh?"the voice one the other line said. "Oh, hold on" I replided as I handed the phone to Michiru who had also woke up when the phone rang. "Hello ?" Michiru asked as the phone reached her ear. After about ten minetes or so Michiru bit down very hard on her lip."Oh my God." she gasped. Tears started welling up in her eyes "where is she?" I started to get worried now, I wasn't like Michiru to get so worked up over nothing so, it had to be something.  
  
The next thing I knew when the phone hit the hook was "Come on." Michiru and I left the house and I was about to climb into the drivers side when she stated sorrowly " I'm driving". I didn't say anything and just climbed into the other side. "So what's up?" I finally asked weakly. "Setsuna's damn fioncee got her into a crash!" She harshly replied." Fucked up man was drunk crazy!" She added.  
  
I was speachless. My mouth just hung open as a stinging welled up in my throat. Over a million thoughts must have passed through my mind at thats moment a sorrow for Setsuna and a hate for the man who hurt her.  
"Is she hurt bad?" I asked, now I was sobbing, I heard myself. "Critical." was all Michiru could manage to get out at that point.  
  
We walked into the hospital, I smelled the familiar smell of the white building. I had been there once years ago, but then, I had only broken my left anckle in a racing accident. "Ummm......excuse me ma'am" I said to the woman at the desk "My wife and I are looking for a friend who had a serious accident could you tell us where to go?" She looked disappionted to know I had a wife. "What's her name?" she asked turning to her computer. "Mayoh Setsuna" I reaplyed quickly. She called a nurse who escorted us to Setsuna's room.  
  
Terror shot though me the second I saw her. She had lots of stuff stuck into her. She just lied there, I guessed, barely alive. "Setsuna?" Michiru said gently as she sat down beside the bed. Setsuna's head turned slightly "Michiru?" she asked blankly. "Yes," Michiru cooed "Haruka and I came to see you." "Time will end soon," Setsuna wispered "for me it's ended."   
  
"Don't you dare say that Setsuna," I nearly was yelling at her "don't think that way." "Sorry," Setsuna forced out "So.....sorry." The last bit of breath had left her lips. The constant beeping of the moniter beside her bed became one continuous howl. "NO!" Michiru screamed as she clung to be and buried her face into my shoulder. I couldn't speek, I just started sobbing, making myself sick.  
  
Now, here I stand. Lisening to a sum-up of Setsuna's sort time on this earth. Hotaru is sitting beside me and Michiru on the other side. This is the funeral of Setsuna. My good friend who died because someone was stupid enough to drive drunk, but I also forgot, she let him.  
  
Setsuna, one of the best friends I had, ONCE UPON A TIME.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was sad:( .:sniff:. OK so it wasn't the best fic in the whole world I'll come up with a better one. Oh while your here read the moral:  
"Friends don't let Friends drive drunk"  
Ja Ne,  
DistantSkyKing   
  



End file.
